Alliance
Alliance is the third Episode of Stargate: Odyssey. Plot While on the search for the Alliance Base the Odyssey is ambushed by two Alliance Motherships and take heavy damage from the Battle, with Hyperdrive and Shields off-line the crew work hard to get the systems back on-line with the death of one of their crewmembers Maj. Ronson has come up with a plan why not form an Alliance with one of the factions that separated from the Alliance. Story (Space) Odyssey is doing battle with an Alliance Mothership, as a energy bolt misses the ship barely and Odyssey shoots back with a plasma beam from its port turret and strikes the Mothership's port side as another energy bolt shoots out from the Mothership and strikes the port Shield bubble of the Odyssey. (Bridge) Shields down to 34% main power is down switching to emergency back up power, says Lt. Samson as he goes to work on his console. Return fire Plasma beams full power, says Colonel Young as he hangs onto his chair. Yes, sir, says Lt. Samson as he goes to work on the console. (Space) Two energy bolts from the Alliance Mothership lance out towards the Odyssey and one disables the shields and another one punches through the outer hull as pieces from it hit the bridge, and Odyssey lurches to the right. (Bridge) The crew is thrown from their posts, as Young is hanging on to the chair. Hang on I'm increasing power to the dampeners now, says Maj. Ogle as she working on her console. Locking on target now, says Lt. Samson as he works on his weapons console to get a target lock. Fire the beam weapons, says Young as he sits back into his chair. Firing beam weapons now, says Lt. Samson as he pressed the fire button. (Space) Odyssey's port and Starboard turrets unleash a barrage of energy beams hitting the Shield bubble of the Mothership then struck the outer hull several times forcing the Mothership to retreat into Hyperspace. (Bridge) Alliance Mothership has retreated into Hyperspace, reports Capt. Franklin as she smiles. Good now let's see what happened, says Young as he looks at his senior staff. ''Captain Franklin please report to the Medical Bay on the Double Now, ''says Dr. Samuels over the comm. Franklin looks at Young and then he nods at her to go and she gets up from her station and runs off the Bridge. (Medical Bay) The Medical staff are treating the wounded that came in during the battle and one of the 302 pilots was severaly wounded and the Dr. Samuels and Dr. Franklin are working hard at treating him as Captain Franklin walk into the bay and looks at her Wingman. Peterson hang in there you'll be flying in no time, says Jamie as she looking at him. Captain I'll be in the Fighter bay I promis----, says Peterson before he dies and the medical scanners read that his vitals have failed and he was gone. I'm sorry Captain, says Dr. Samuels as he looks at the young 302 Pilot. Her sister Sasha hugs her and comforts her. (Colonel Young's office) Major Ronson walks into the office and has his head down. We lost Peterson Doctors Samuel and Franklin did everything they could, says Maj. Ronson as he looks at Col. Young. How's Captain Franklin, says Young as he looks at his XO. She's alright, says Maj. Ronson. Will you arrange a Memorial service, says Young as he looks at Maj. Ronson. Yeah I'll have Jamie help me with it, says Ronson. Very well is there anything else Major, says Colonel Young. Yes, Colonel we've taken so much damage Sgt. Clarkson may never get our Hyperdrive back on-line we've got wounded all over the ship some that may not make it through the night, may I suggest that we make an Alliance with one of the Factions in the Alliance, says Major Ronson as he looks at Colonel Young. What Alex are you insane they forced my father and some of his crew onto Destiny they killed the former Commanding Officer of this vessel and nearly killed SG-1, says Young as he looked at Ronson. Think about it Colonel we may need that faction, says Ronson as he walks out of the Colonels office. Alliance (Space) Odyssey is floating in Space. (Bridge) The crew is standing at ease as Capt. Franklin is addressing them. We're all gathered here today in memory of Airman Sam Peterson he was a good officer and the best 302 Pilot that has ever flown a 302 in a dog fight, he gave his life to save this ship and crew from destruction against the Lucian Alliance Motherships he will be truly missed by not only the non-fighter pilots but his Fighter Squadron as well, says Captain Franklin as she looks at the crew. Attention to Order, says Major Ronson as the crew stands at attention. The Crew stands at attention as the Odyssey fires 3 rounds from the Rail Guns to remember the young 302 pilot. Airman Richardson walks up to Colonel Young. Colonel Young sir me and some of the squadron were wondering what you're going to do since Peterson is dead, asked Richardson as he looks at Young. What would you have me do Airman its ok you can speak freely, says Young. Give the Lucian Alliance what they want give them the means to restore their Kassa Crops or whatever they want from us, says Airman Richardson as he looks at Young. Airman those murders killed Peterson and the former CO of this vessel and forced my father and some of the Ircaus Base members onto a ship that they can't turn around and get back home, says Young as he looks at Richardson. Sir Homeworld Command is trying their best to get those people back no matter what but this isn't about what you feel about the Alliance sir this is about survival the nearest Stargate is 23 light years away, and as Wingman of Red Squadron I think that you need to give them what they want, says Richardson as he's standing at ease. I understand how you feel Airman but let me be clear I'll destroy the Odyssey before I give it or any of the technology up to the Alliance is that clear Airman, says Colonel Young as he looks at Richardson. Airman Nelson puts his hand on Richardson's shoulder and comfort him as they left the Bridge to resume duties. (Space) Odyssey floats in space. (Bridge) Sir we're picking up a data burst from Homeworld Command, says Maj. Ogle as she looks at her console. What do they say, says Colonel Young as he leans over towards the Major. We've received information that the Lucian Alliance is planning an invasion of Earth first target is Homeworld Command, track down invasion fleet and try to stop it sign Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill CO of Homeworld Command, says Ogle as she's reading the message. Do we have the cooridnates, asked Young as he looks at Ogle. Yes we do sir its near P3X-889, says Ogle as she's looking at her console. Where's the nearest Alliance base, asked Young. its about a days journey, says Ogle as she looks at her console. Engine room status on the Hyperdrive, asked Colonel Young as he pressed the comm button on the chair. ''We're almost done sir Airman Cole is replacing the damaged crystal with a new one, ''says Tech Sgt. Clarkson over the radio. (Engine Room) Come on people we need to work hard on the Hyperdrive, says Clarkson as he's working on the Hyperdrive engines. Sir we've replaced the damaged Control Crystal with a new one we got, says Airman Cole as she places new crystal into the slot and it powered up but then shorts out.